wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbiter, Saber, Hero and M-NUva vs. Malovus
Hee-Hee. -Hero Forever is barely able to raise her head- What...is going on...? -Stares at Hero- Hee-Hee. -Hero Forever glares at Malovus- You...are the one who started...all this? "Everything and more. And now, to start again where Arbiter has left off. Now, to create my universe- a dimension where I will rule." -Hero Forever struggles to stand up- -The gigantic war golem grabs Hero, then Arbiter and M-Nuva in it's grasp. It begins to rapidly suck out the little energy that they have left- "Now, your powers are mine. Meh heh heh heh heh!" -using the last of his energy, Arbiter manages to warp himself, M-Nuva, and Hero out of the grasp of the golem- and out of his dimension. The three manage to teleport back to earth- Hero and M-nuva are terribly exhausted, but Arbiter is nearly dead. But seconds later, the sky turns dark, and the ground begins to rumble ever so slightly.- "He ... has taken our...power...and creating his own destructive universe. We cannot go back there in the state...that...we are in..." says Arbiter faintly. -Hero Forever stands up, only to fall down, again- No...we can't let it end like this... "There is only...one alternative I can think of......" -with great difficulty, Arbiter stands up. Grasping Hero's hand, he transfers the very last of his power to Hero. Hero begins to glow with a silver aura.- "I have...given you...the last of my...power...I have transferred my essence to you...now go...give a future...for... your world." -With that, Arbiter falls to the ground, and breathes his last.- Hee-Hee. -The purple eyes appear where the trio are- -Hero Forever stares at Deathwalker, tears streaming down her face- Deathwalker? Deathwalker?! No...I didn't want this to happen...-Looks to the sky, glaring angrily- MALOVUS!! Malovus? Where? Hee-Hee. *Black ooze forms to make secret's body* Such a shame... That he died... Hee-Hee. -Hero Forever swings her sword and rips open a portal to Malovus's dimension- I'm coming for you...-Hero Forever jumps in- As Hero re-enters Arbiter's dimension, she sees the chaos of a forming universe. Planets smashing together, stars flashing from nowhere, meteors and comets whirling around the void of space. In the middle of the chaos, Hero sees Malovus, with the limp form of Saber in his golem's hand. Hero realizes that this is her chance to launch an ambush. -Hero Forever flies towards Malovus at sonic speed and strikes his backside with the sword at full power- HAA!! -The power of Hero's attack is enough to crack the golem and send Malovus toppling from it's top. Turning around, he sees Hero floating there.- "I sense his power within you. Did Athanasius give you his power? That fool- even that is not enough to stop me." "I'll be the judge of that." says a voice. With a white flash, a dark, translucent apparition of Arbiter appears, floating next to Hero. "Deathwalker?" inquires Hero, in shock. "Are you...a ghost?" "Not a ghost...no. This is my essence- deeper than the soul, it is what defines someone as what they are." Arbiter turns to the limp body of Saber and begins to glow. Saber begins to glow with a silver aura, and he wakes. Malovus glares at the trio. "Clever move, Athanasius. But you cannot stop me now." "The war- why Malovus? Why did you start it?" Malovus smirked. "You fool- I knew of the powers of Order and Chaos as well as you- long before you did. I had mastered Order- and as the first Lord of Science, beginning a war to unleash Chaos was all too easy. Yet you wanted those powers too, so I decided that I would let you create my universe, then I would kill you. And so you did, and Hero even made killing you so much easier." "That's all I need to know." says Arbiter. "Prepare yourself, for I will make your death as painful as I can imagine." -Hero Forever emanates with power as she glares at Malovus- (*Saber-X opens his eyes*) His only words are, "Why, Arbiter....why did you save me?" "I had a change of heart" mutters Arbiter. "Enough talk!" says Malovus. -Malovus's golem fires a huge purple beam at the trio.- -Hero Forever slices the beam with her sword- Is that all you got?! -Appears next to Malovus- Hee-Hee. They must die. Hee-Hee. -Malovus ignores Secret and sends a shockwave out at the trio- -Hero Forever leaps in front of her teammates and holds up her sword, preparing for impact- (*Saber realizes he does not have time to ask questions. Immediately, his eyes glow and he springs up in standing position, and fires two lightning bolts out of the pure emptiness of space directly at Malovus, all within a second.*) -Floats backwards and watches the battle- Hee-Hee. They'll all die soon... -Vanishes- -Hero Forever shoots a white beam of energy out of her sword at Malovus- -Hero's beam and Saber's lightining deflected off of the golem. Malovus raises his arm, summoning a gigantic meteor that flies at the trio.- -M-NUva jumps out of a dimension rip and freezes the entire meteor. He smacks the meteor with both his staff and sword shattering it into harmless shards. "I have recovered and ready to help!" -Hero Forever looks at her friend, M-Nuva and smiles- M-Nuva!! You're here!! "M-NUva," Saber-X says with surprise. "Thanks for finally deciding to show up. We could really use a hand." -"Sorry...I was knocked out for a moment" Smiles at hero. -Hero Forever tries to hide her tears- We...thought you were dead... "wait" says Arbiter. -The thousands of shards float into a swarm, and all turn parallel, pointing at the heroes.- "Enough!" says Saber-X. (*With one movement of his hand across the air, a rapidly expanding laser- and fire-powered force field spreads and disintegrates the shards, then fading away.*) "I'm about to do what Arbiter should have done years ago!" (*Lunges at Malovus with his drawn lightsaber.*) "Cool off." says Malovus calmly. -lifting his arm, he surrounds Saber in a frigid, sub-zero block of ice, then moves forward, intent on smashing him into tiny pieces. "Can't let you do that" says Arbiter. -Arbiter rushes in to attack, but is repelled by a shockwave Malovus fires at him. Undeterred, he rushes in again- (*The block of ice surrounding Saber shakes faster, and faster, then its motion becomes a blur. After glowing red, Saber breaks free, shattering the ice into pieces the size of grains of sand.*) -M-NUva turns toward Malovus. "With all of us here you wont win!" M-NUva turns toward hero and throws her his staff. "It will increase the intensity of the fire that you use." -Hero Forever holds the staff high in the air- Thanks! -She shoots a heavy wave of fire at Malovus- -Malovus himself stops the wave of flame, and turns it back upon Hero.- -Arbiter absorbs the flame and feeds the energy to his teammates. Then he turns to Hero.- "Order and Chaos. We need to tap into the power of Balance. I can bolster your strength with my powers. Concentrate on the golem." "Right," replied Saber-X. (*Saber takes a deep breath through his nose and reinforces his concentration upon the golem. M-NUva and Saber both glare at their adversary, prepared to attack. Then, he reignites his lightsaber while his eyes glow a bright blue.*) -"You ready?" M-Nuva dashes to the golem and slams the golems head with his sword then starts to created a vacuum around the golems head so he can't breathe. (*Saber takes advantage of the opportunity as the golem tries to regain his breath, and strikes the golem several times in the chest with his weapon.*) -Hero Forever, glowing in a white light, dashes towards the golem and takes a swing with her sword- "That's not going to work--this golem is a machine." says Arbiter. "That would have been nice to know," remarked Saber-X. -Hero Forever quickly jumps behind the golem and cuts a square opening into its backside. Then, she rips out of few wires, hoping it would stop the golem- -The golem grabs Hero in it's crushing grasp- -Arbiter dashes foward and delivers a punch to the giant fist crushing Hero, a punch that would shatter titanium. The fingers of the golem relinquished their hold on Hero, but remain intact.- "Fools, this machine is sustained by magic, not by conventional means. It is the perfect blend of science and magic. Let me show you." -A missle is fired from the golem's wrist. The missle splits and blasts apart the ground in several places, with explosoins of dark energy that overtake the four heroes.- -M-NUva uses light power to relinquish the dark force. "Each robot has a weakness". drops his head. "This is for us all". M-Nuva dashes at the golem and goes into his mouth and down.... (*Saber closes his eyes, kneels, and puts one hand on the ground. He manipulates the disassembled chunks of ground, reforming destroyed roots and dirt, and smoothing out the surface.*) -Hero Forever pounds her fists into the golem- M-Nuva! Nooooo!! "No........get out of there!" yells Arbiter. "You don't know what you're doing!" -M-NUva speaks to all persons minds "I may not know..but you can help. Tell me what needs to be done and I will do it. If i die...so be it. "You don't understand," replies Saber-X. "What if he destroys you and takes your power?" -He wont...if I am about to die i will split my power between the three of you. -Hero Forever holds back tears- M-Nuva! Don't do this! "You're worth more than this. There is no need for you to sacrifice yourself," Saber says calmly. "I cannot allow this." (*Runs toward M-NUva inside the golem*) -Watches from afar- Hee-Hee. One down. "Rune, I remember this golem from the war. It is nearly indestructible, but it has two power sources. One in the head, the other in the chest. If we can destroy them, then we can destroy this golem. However, I worked on the blueprints for this golem, and I'm sorry to say that it is nigh impossible... Unless we use Primal magic." -M-NUva sighs. He pushes saber out of the golem with the wind magic in him. "I will allow you the opportunity to do so. My time is nigh and I know what I have to do. I am inside the beast and I am about to use a light magic attack to weaken him. But one that may kill me in the end. I am not one of much importance to any ones story and am a unknown hero. So I will burn his insides and weaken him enough so yopu should not have much trouble beating him. To all good luck. If I die saber gets my power of wind. Hero gets ice. And to Arbiter light. To my friends if this is the end goodbye. My only wish was to spend more time with you guys. Especially you Hero." Suddenly a burst of light shoots out of the Golems mouth and he howls in pain. The mental link between the three fighters and M-Nuva cannot be found. (*Saber stares at the golem, as if gazing through it, not knowing if M-NUva's attack had a significant enough impact on the golem.*) "Farewell, friend," he says with melancholy. -Hero Forever glows a white aura, and pointlessly attacks the golem, punching it several times- -Arbiter grabs Rune's wrist and pulls her away before the golem can crush her like one would crush an insect.- "Rune, listen to me! If you die, M-Nuva's sacrifice will be in vain. Keep a clear head, and remember what I told you. It's power sources are in the head and chest. M-Nuva may have weakened it enough so that our attacks might have effect.- -"He-..." -Hero Forever takes a deep breath, raises her sword, and exhales- Alright. -She dashes towards the golem, flies straight up before colliding with it, and then, shoots down, plunging the sword in the head of the golem- -"Hel-..." -Hero Forever looks around, the sword remaining in the golem's head- M-Nuva? "Rune, the golem is still-" -The golem manages to swat Rune aside, then moves foward, with the sword still implanted in it's stone head- -"Help...Hero...Saber...Arbiter...can't move........" "M-NUva, you're.......still alive?" A feeling of relief and happiness glows within Saber-X. Immediately, he throws his lightsaber, cutting a hole in the golem's leg, and with a movement of his arm, M-NUva is forced out through the hole and onto the ground. Hola -The golem's leg floats up and reattaches itself.- "Ha!" says Malovus. "You cannot stop me." -Malovus holds out his arm and blows apart the ground under the heroes feet.- (*Reacting quickly, Saber jumps fifty feet in the air*) -M-NUva limp in Sabers arm sends his thoughts out "Thank you saber...Put your hand on my back and you can use my powers for a breif time. Hero grab my sword out of its scabard and use with the staff I gave you earlier. It will help." "No," Saber-X answers. "You have already sacrificed too much of yourself for us all. I will not take away part of the little power you have left." (*Transfers electric and healing energy to M-NUva to strengthen his senses and power. Saber lands softly and picks up a huge chunk of the ground broken off the explosion, hurling it at the head of Malovus.*) -Hero Forever takes the sword M-Nuva offers her and plunges it through the chest of the golem. She, then, takes the staff and stabs it through the head of the golem, next to her sword, which has already been lodged in the golem's head- Fall, golem. -The golem staggers, then collapses, and explodes, releasing rock, metal, and energy. Malovus floats up in the air and absorbs the energy. Then, quicker than lightning, Malovus moves in and grabs Rune by the throat.- -Hero Forever's eyes glow blue as she grips Malovus's hand- Aaaaaahhh! Saber grows angry as his body glows a fiery red. He turns his hand into a fist, forcing Malovus's hands behind his back and hoisting him into the air. "Your chaos ends here." (*Malovus begins to choke*) -However, as Saber chokes Malovus, he begins to feel intense pressure on his own throat. Looking down, Saber sees from the point of view of Malovus's body. Saber laughs with the sound of Malovus's voice.- "Do you honestly think I can be defeated so easily? Look, Saber, you and I have switched bodies. And now..." -The Malovus-Saber draws his lightsaber, preparing to stab himself with it- Noooo! -Hero Forever steps forwards and hits the lightsaber out of his hands with her sword- -M-NUva starts to stand..."This wont happen..." M-Nuva grabs the Saber-Malovus and throws him at the other. Hee-Hee. He should just use all of his power, and be rid of them now. "You are only damaging Saber!" yells Arbiter. "Attack him with your minds!" -Arbiter focuses and sends a psychic wave of darkness at Malovus's mind- -"Alright". M-NUva starts to focus his weak but still there mind at Malovus's mind. -Hero Forever summons every ounce of mental strength and focuses it at Malovus- Saber-X uses the energy directed at his Malovus-possessed body and sees a white flash. "You understand now, don't you Malovus?" he says. "Since you chose to switch bodies with me, I now control your body as well. You make one deadly move toward my body, and I do the same to yours." And with that, Saber-X, in Malovus's body, shapes its entire arm into a five-foot wide ax, aimed at his chest. -Malovus smiles- "Go ahead." "Don't fall for it!" -Arbiter yells- "I'm waiting for his move. He won't kill me if he knows that I can kill him as well," says Saber. "He can switch your conscious at will. If either of you maims yourself, he can switch your minds again." -Malovus uses Saber's hesitation to unleash his mental strength against Saber's mind.- -"I cant keep up this mental attack!" M-NUva has to withdraw his mind and falls to the ground. -Hero Forever withdraws as well, afraid of hurting Saber- Ah.... (*Saber tries to resist the mental attack by concentrating and gathering all his powers toward his mind, attempting to repel the attack, but then experiences extreme pain from it.*) "Arbiter!" he yells out. "Please....help..." -Arbiter gathers the psycho-power left in Rune and M-Nuva, combines it with his, and unleashes a devestating blow to the psyche of Malovus. The attack blasts psycho-energy all over the battlefield, causing small objects, such as rocks, to hover in the air. Malovus relinquishes his hold on Saber's mind, and Arbiter combines Saber's energy into his attack to unleash another powerful blow that drops Malovus's psychic defenses.- "...Rune... finish him..." -Arbiter's essence begins to slowly fade- -Hero Forever runs up and slashes Malovus with her sword- Good bye, Malovus. (*Saber-X cries out in pain as the sword slashes through his body.*) -Hero Forever lowers her sword, panting- So...is it over? "No...not yet," replies Saber in a weak voice. "You did what you should have done; you saved me from corruption of Malovus; now, make sure our universe has a future and relinquish the evil." (*As Saber and Malovus return to their bodies, the eyes of Saber's body close, and he collapses. Malovus, now inside his own body, rises up with confidence.*) "Now that pitiful Neon is gone, let us finally end this." Malovus raises up his arms, and sends ten large meteors crashing down, straight at Hero. -Hero Forever runs about, narrowly dodging each meteor- Malovus duplicates himself, and six Malovus's surround Hero. -Hero Forever spins around in a circle, unleashing a fire wave that hits all the Malovus clones- -"Hero what do you want me to do?" M-NUva is barely standing and wavering. -Hero Forever smiles at M-Nuva and holds out her hand- Fight with me. Side by side. -"Not a problem" M-Nuva smiles at Hero and stands by her side. "Fools!" exclaims Malovus. "Don't you know that you, Hero, killed your own ally? I am surprised that your friend is even speaking to you..." -Hero Forever glares at Malovus- No! I saved Saber-X! He wouldn't have wanted to live under your influence! And we can bring him back! -Hero Forever raised her sword and it began to glow white- M-Nuva! Join in! -Malovus laughs, a cold, bone-chilling laugh- "Bring him back? No, my dear. He cannot return from the Void; you sent him there by your own hand." -Hero Forever facial expression turns to sadness, and a tear falls from her eye- No...Saber... "You would shed tears over his demise? Then I need to know nothing more. I have no time for the weak." -Malovus's eyes begin to glow- -Hero Forever begins to glow a white aura. Her eyes glow as well, and she wavers from left to right- Malovus... "Die Hero!" -Malovus blasts a lethal beam of dark energy at Hero- -M-NUva retaliates by sending a beam of light energy back with equal force. "Hero...you did what was right...for Saber and everyone...I wont be able to hold this forever!" -In his other hand, Malovus gathers light energy and blasts it with his dark beam. The combined powers of light and dark overwhelm M-NUva. -"NO!" M-NUva jumped out of the way of the beam but it caught his left foot."Arghhh! Hero help! I cant stand! Im too weak." -Hero Forever, finally, comes to her senses- M-Nuva! -Hero Forever runs to M-Nuva, kneels down, and helps him up- M-Nuva, I'm sorry. I lost myself there. -She smiles- -M-NUva smiles back. "Just dont get yourself killed." -Hero Forever faces Malovus with a solemn countenance- We will get Saber back. No matter what. -She fires a white beam of energy at Malovus- But first, YOU! Malovus rebounds the energy back at Rune and M-NUva, immobilizing them in a cocoon of light. "It is a curious thing, really, that despite all the power the body can have, how fragile it really is. What does it take to kill another living creature? Something simple; an artery pinched off in the brain? A bullet through the heart? A change of internal temperature? The possibilities, are endless." -Hero Forever struggles to get free of the cocoon- You're talking to a proxy, Malovus. Don't bother trying to intimidate me by speaking of all human limitations. -M-NUva absorbs the cacoon getting whatever energy he could get from it. "Thanks Malovus i needed that." Then M-NUva walks over to hero and absorbs hers as well. -Freed from the cocoon, Hero Forever glares at Malovus- M-Nuva, we need to attack him together. "I wasn't merely speaking of the human." -Rune begins to feel a crushing pain in her chest.- Hee-Hee. -Watching from afar, hoping to see the deaths of the heroes- -"No Hero!" M-NUva stands next to her ready to support her or fight with her. -Hero Forever screams in pain- What...what is this?! -M-NUva clenches his fist and then glares at Malavous. "What are you doing to her!" M-NUva punches Malavous with a punch of the elements of ice, wind, and light. "Tell Me!" -M-Nuva walks over to Hero and puts on hand on her back and holds her hand in his other, "Let the power of light heal you." M-NUva uses his power of light to release Malovous's grip on Hero's heart. -but as M-NUva does this, he begins to feel blinding pain, and his vision flashes red before he blacks out and crumples to the ground.- "You people who call yourselves Heroes... you are too predictable." gloats Malovus, as he begins to charge up lethal energy that would kill M-NUva in an instant. -Hero Forever stands in front of M-Nuva, shielding him- No! Leave M-Nuva alone! -To Rune's suprise, Malovus actually stops- "You would throw your own life away, crush all your hopes, just to stall his inevitable death?" -"Hero what are you doing?" M-NUva rests his head on the ground and stares at Hero. -Hero Forever's eyes glow a bright blue- I won't let you kill him, Malovus. He's my friend, and I'm willing to protect him with my life. -"Hero..." M-NUva whispers, then tries to stand but falls back to the ground. -Hero Forever stands her ground- M-Nuva...I won't let you die. "Your death is...inevitable." -Malovus floats up into the air and begins to glow a foreboding shade of violet- "...Rune.......your sword......." -Arbiter's voice faintly echoes in Rune's mind- -Hero Forever raises her sword, points it at Malovus, and speaks in a double voice- I am tired of you. -Hero Forever springs into the air and delivers a flurry of slashes to Malovus- -M-NUva stares with wide eyes at Hero. "Wow." Stands up and watches with amazement. -Malovus crumples under the blows of Rune's sword. Glaring at her with pain and hatred contorted in his face, he gasps- "I will...be back...death cannot stop me! I will return from the void...to destroy...all..." -with a flash of light, Malovus disappears- -M-NUva runs over to hero and hugs her. "You did it!" Then steps back blushing. M-NUva sees the dead body of Saber-X, next to the place where Malovus disappeared. -Hero Forever stares at Saber's body, and a tear falls from her eye- Hm. I know what I have to do. -Turns to M-Nuva- Goodbye, my friend. -Hero Forever begins to glow a bright blue light- Haaaahhhh!!! Hee-Hee? -Watches- "Wait" -says the voice of Arbiter. With a bright flash, Arbiter reappears, with not only his essence, but his body as well. Hee-Heeeeeee? "Hey Arbiter." M-NUva turns to Arbiter. "How did you..." -Hero Forever continues to glow blue- I'm busy right now. There's no other way to bring Saber back. "But he is already back." -The aura fades from Hero Forever, who turns to face Arbiter- What? Saber opens his eyes.... M-NUva runs over to Saber and helps him up with a smile on his face. "Welcome back." -Hero Forever, also, rushes over to Saber, crying- Saber?! Is that really you?! "Hero..." Saber says weakly. "M-NUva...am I dead? Where am I?" "You are well. Yes you are alive and that makes me glad. Come with me and help reconstruct the worlds that were destroyed." M-NUva holds out his hand. Saber-X, still weak and confused from the turn of events, says nothing. Although he is still unaware of the status of the worlds, or how long it will take he and his friend to accomplish the goal, he smiles and takes M-NUva's hand. He once again stands proud and strong. Then, Saber walks over and hugs Rune. (Add more conversation here) "...It is over now." says Arbiter. "I'll send you all back to your own worlds. I must stay behind and destroy what I have created...so many things are now much clearer to me." With a bright flash of light, Rune, Saber, and M-Nuva are transported out of Arbiter's infant universe. Arbiter turns around, pondering on what must happen next... edit 16.2 EpilogueArbiter stands alone in his universe, slowly dismantling it planet by planet, star by star. There is only one piece left for him to destroy, which would cause the end for his universe. But before he can eliminate it, Rune teleports behind Arbiter. Arbiter stops, and without turning around, says- "I have many regrets, and much to atone for. Too much." "Aren't you coming with us?" asks Rune. "No. I cannot. When I destroy the last shred of this universe, I shall take my own life as well. In doing so, I hope to atone for my sins." Deathwalker, you don't have to